RWBY Beastmen
by wanderer097
Summary: Idea I got. The tragic history of Humans and Faunus and Beastmen.


Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Any ideas here I welcome to be used. Just credit me please.

I have failed this world.

If you are reading this you are learning a tale that shattered me.

I once thought that I could save the world.

Make it better.

I failed.

What Faunus and Humans won't admit is they are all the same kind.

And we all hurt ourselves.

In days long past the Grimm were each older and more powerful.

We gained the power of Dust and Aura at a point where many, many Grimm were too developed. History says we drove them back with Dust alone. But that is not it. We used the Faunus as the most unstoppable army in Remnant.

With Dust and Aura we gained a foothold, but it still wasn't enough. Civilians and Huntsman were too few to generate the necessary fighting power.

So we decided to create the personnel needed in our war for survival. We created the Faunus using our understanding of Dust's power and the limits of science. Infusing human DNA with various animals, insects, materials, and anything else we could we created innumerable kinds of superpowered soldiers. Each possessed semblances we could use. However we could never get enough. Every attempt it was discovered yielded a complete batch of survivors but extremely few productive warriors. Further more it was found that each batch came out different and reproduction between successes in the experiments rarely passed down their semblances. It was theorized that each soul being different was what lead to this difference. Infusing each kind of material led to unique semblances but the results could never be controlled. It quickly became apparent that producing soldiers and replenishing the human population were the main uses that would come from the supersoldier progams.

Shamefully our efforts to transcend humanity were fruitless until a miracle happened. A batch of new infants infused with the DNA of nearly all animals to ever exist came out with powers beyond our understanding. Scientists had produced humans with the traits of other animals which they dubbed Faunus. But this batch was unlike anything else, appearing completely human, and dubbed the Beastmen. Their abilities included control and communication across vast distances with Faunus and all animals excluding humans who they could only communicate across vast distances with. This allowed for an extremely efficient army. They could change their bodies into having traits of animals and change back at will making them extremely versatile fighting machines. They were the greatest humanity had and organized the Faunus and all of humankind into an unstoppable army with their abilities and drove back the Grimm. There was one among them that was made the first emperor of the Hope Empire. His abilities and strength were far beyond the others. It was theorized that his birth was what created the Beastmen. His name was Lucious Lyon.

The Beastmen's armies drove back the Grimm and could not eradicate them but significantly weakened the Grimm. Night was no longer only the Grimm's domain with the Faunus's senses and the vast civilization humans established with their technology. All of humanity was united under the Hope Empire. A golden age had come.

But it was not to last.

The Hope Empire was created with Faunus serving as protectors and fighters, humans serving as the scientists and builders, and Beastmen to lead the Empire. As the ages went by Beastmen became much more arrogant and complacent. Corruption among them spread everywhere until all of humanity and Faunus suffered under their cruelty.

Eventually rebellion began.

Faunus had learned how to with great effort resist the Ruler- Beastmen's ability to control Faunus. Humans and Faunus fought back against the cruel Beastmen. Several Beastmen joined in rebellion against the Hope Empire seeing what their kind had become.

The Beastmen lost because of a lack of numbers. Beastmen could not produce more Beastmen without mating with more Beastmen. However only 3 out of every 7 times was a pure Beastman child a Beastman with the other results being human or a random Faunus. And what created Beastmen could not be reproduced even in the exact same conditions. After centuries of inbreeding and losing members to rebellion or other causes the Beastmen started to decline. The Hope Empire fell and the golden age ended in the 17th emperor's reign.

Ally or not the Beastmen survivors were hunted out of discrimination and fear that the age of cruelty would start again. Their numbers further dwindled until they left to remote regions. There are only a handful left today.

The Grimm took advantage of this chaos in the fall of the Hope Empire to attack and killed what is estimated to be more than a billion.

Humanity lost the technology to create more Faunus and innumerable other wonders in their rebellion, hunting the Beastmen, and the Grimm attacks. From these ashes rose various human and Faunus tribes.

And war began between them over resources and land. Humanity's territories and footholds in Remnant became warzones and Grimm infested. Humans were more willing to work with each other than the tribes of different kinds of Faunus. With Human's unparalleled skills in inventing technology they created cities and worked together to create the Kingdoms. This made Humans the uncontested master species.

Faunus never united always bickering among the tribes. This allowed humans to eventually encroach on them and oppress the entire Faunus species.

After the Great War the Menagerie happened. The Faunus fought back and were ironically united in their conflict. But then both sides realized such a conflict would doom both sides.

Some Faunus left to form their own tribes in the wilderness and create a union. It is basically a large amount of land with each tribe having their own territory and skirmishes. If they are invaded by humans or other tribes they simply fight back together in a union called the Faunus Pact. Warriors there are powerful due to their culture of hunting Grimm and outsiders which actually discourages invasion from humans. Not all Faunus went there as some lived their lives with humans.

Then came the White Fang and my sin. I created the White Fang as a means of promoting peace I gathered all Faunus I could and created the organization. For a while it seemed like I could mend the rift. I a human could actually help the Faunus. Then the unthinkable happened. A Beastman infiltrated the group and I welcomed him. Then he took over and vowed to restore his clan to its former glory. I was framed for betraying the group and chased out. And nearly killed.

But I lived and I gained power. I was picked up by the Dreammaker and his Crazy Ones. To all of the White Fang I have given up on the organization. I am coming for all of you.


End file.
